Lincoln's Voice
by Lucas The Cartoon Fan
Summary: Lincoln's' voice begins to change due to puberty, so Lincoln decides to use his voice the best he can before it changes! (Based on Lincoln getting a change in voice actors near the end of Season 1)


**Here is my second story out of 5. This one has more of a cartoonish style but still enjoy.**

 _Our story begins with once again a day in the Loud House, as our main protagonist and hero Lincoln Loud is on the couch watching TV_

 **Lincoln:** (To the Viewers) Ah what a wonderful day! In a house with ten sisters, you half the time get to have a good day, or you could have a not-so-good day. But hey, at least today is a good day, especially since I am watching my favorite show, ARGGH!

 _(As Lincoln is watching ARGGH! His ten sisters come down the stairs)_

 **Lori:** Lincoln move over, we need to watch the Dream Boat.

 **Lincoln:** Sorry girls, but I am watching my favorite show right now, so I cannot let you guys watch your show.

 **Lola:** Lincoln mover over!

 **Lincoln:** Lola I just said you girls cannot watch your show!

 _(The girls then pick up Lincoln and throw him away from the couch and take the remote and then change the channel)_

 **Lincoln:** Hey! (Small voice break)

 **Luna:** Sorry Bro, but we got a show!

 **Lola:** Yep, you snooze you lose!

 **Lincoln:** YOU JERKS!

 _(At the minute Lincoln said jerks his voice cracked so much that the window broke. Lincoln covers his mouth in shock as his sisters turn off the TV and look at Lincoln in shock)_

 **Lincoln:** My...my voice...it didn't crack that badly before!

 **Lynn:** You can say that again!

 **Lincoln:** But why did it crack that badly!

 **Leni:** Maybe your voice is broken?

 **Lincoln:** Really!

 **Lori:** No Lincoln, the reason your vice cracked that badly was since...well...um, (She looks at the younger siblings) Could you girls give me, Lincoln, and your older sisters privacy.

 _(The younger sisters leave leaving the older sisters and Lincoln alone)_

 **Lori:** Um Lincoln how do I say this, you are going through...the change.

 **Lincoln:** The Change?

 **Luan:** She means Puberty Lincoln

 **Lincoln:** How does puberty have anything to do with my voice

 **Luna:** Well little bro, when you hit puberty your voice, well...it gets deeper. Like Dad's!

 **Lincoln:** A deeper voice? But I love my voice! I had it my whole life!

 **Lynn:** Lincoln don't make such a big deal out of it. It happens to all of us.

 **Luan:** Yeah Lincoln you'll be fine

 _(Lincoln is still a litte sad)_

 **Lori:** Lincoln, I know that you love your voice, but once you get your new one you don't have to worry about it much. After all ever since you covered for us that one time your voice has been starting to get different. But don't worry Lincoln, just enjoy it while you can.

 _(The sister's leave leaving Lincoln alone with the audience)_

 **Lincoln:** Well I guess my voice is going to go soon and be replaced with a manly deeper one. I guess it won't be so bad. But it will be weird to everyone I know. Heck, even the people at school may even make fun of me! But you know what, I am going to make the most of it out of my voice, until it changes!

 _(Lincoln races upstairs and goes into his room to get his walkie-talkie)_

 **Lincoln;** Clyde, CLYDE! Are you there!?

 **Clyde:** This is cadet Clyde! What is it Lincoln!

 **Lincoln:** Clyde! I am going through Puberty and my voice is about to change! I think it's time for an operation!

 **Clyde:** What kind of operation?

 **Lincoln:** One of our regular operations?

 **Clyde:** Ohhhh!

 **Lincoln:** It's time for Operation Use-My-Voice-The-Best-I-Can-Until-It-Changes-To-A-Deeper-Voice-And-Also-Think-Of-A-Shorter-Name-For-This-Operation, intro action!

 _(Cuts to DairyLand where Lincoln and Clyde are about to ride a Tilt-A-Whirl)_

 **Lincoln:** Alright Clyde, ready to ride this!

 **Clyde:** You Bet!

 _(They get on the ride and the operator turns it on as they ride it)_

 **Clyde:** WEEEE!

 **Lincoln:** WEEEEEEEE!

 _(At that moment, Lincoln's voice once again did a major crack which was louder then before which startled the operator causing him to increase the speed to 11 by accident. Everyone in the ride began to get spun faster and faster until their seat belts were destroyed and they flew out of the ride. Luckly, Lincoln and Clyde landed in the water park section of the park so they landed in the lazy river.)_

 **Lincoln:** Agh...that didn't end well

 **Clyde:** It's your voice Lincoln, it's cracking. We need to get through this operation faster

 **Lincoln:** Your right!

 _(Scene cuts to the two of them now riding Clyde's two-men bike on the road)_

 **Clyde:** Now this is a good activity

 **Lincoln:** Yep!

 _(As they are riding their bikes on the road they get to busy road with the green light now turning yellow)_

 **Lincoln:** Oh dang it!

 _(Lincoln's voice once again cracked at that moment causing the two of them to keep on riding as the light turned red as they barely avoided being hit by a car in time)_

 **Lincoln:** Woah that was (voice crack) close!

 **Clyde:** Lincoln your voice, it's cracking more!

 **Lincoln:** Your right! We need to hurry through this list even faster now, so let's go! (voice crack)

 _(A montage shows thw two of them doing different activities all ending for the same reason. Clyde and Lincoln were at Gus' Gaming and Grub playing the games when Lincoln's voice cracks causing them to fall. They later go and read Ace Savy comics when Lincoln's voice cracks causing them to rip the comics apart by accident. Finally they play video games at Clyde's and before they beat the final level, Lincoln's voice cracks causing them to mess up and die.)_

 **Clyde:** Aw Man!

 **Lincoln:** Well Clyde (Voice Cracks) I guess my voice (Voice Cracks) is about to leave.

 **Clyde:** I'm sorry dude.

 **Lincoln:** Well goodbye Clyde (Voice Crack).

 _(Lincoln leaves as he walks home)_

 **Lincoln:** (To the viewers) Well I guess this is it (Voice Cracks) My former voice (Voice Cracks) is now over so time (Voice Cracks) to say goodbye (Voice Cracks).

 _(Lincoln gets to the door but the doorknob won't turn and open the door)_

 **Lincoln:** COME (Voice Cracks) ON (Voice Cracks)

 _(As Lincoln pulls the doorknob, it suddenly and fastly breaks off and hits Lincoln directly and strongly in the throat!)_

 **Lincoln:** AGGGGGGHHHHHH (Cracks badly all the way)

 _(Lincoln then falls over the stairs and passes out. The scene cuts away as Lincoln opens his eyes and finds himself in the hospital with all his sisters and parents looking at him)_

 **Rita:** Oh Honey! Thank goodness your ok!

 **Lynn Sr:** When we saw you passed out on the pavement we took you here to the hospital!

 _(Lincoln feels sad)_

 **Lori:** I'm sorry Lincoln. Also I guess your voice must've finally changed now.

 **Lincoln:** (In a younger and higher voice) I guess so.

 **Everyone:** GASP!

 _(Lincoln grabs his throat and realizes there is bandages on it)_

 **Lincoln:** My voice! It's not deeper it got higher! WHAT HAPPENED!?

 **Doctor:** I can tell you.

 _(Everyone looks to the doctor who just entered the room)_

 **Doctor:** Apparently your vocal cords had an accidental impact with some sort of metal, which I suppose is a doorknob, which caused your puberic voice to be injuried. So I suppose after we had surgery on your voice it somehow caused it to have a new younger sound to it.

 **Lincoln:** How long will it last?

 **Doctor:** I don't particularlly know. I supose until puberty once again affects your voice to make it deeper. I will predict when you are 13 or 14. But until then enjoy your new younger voice.

 _(The doctor leaves)_

 **Luna:** Wow little bro, I guess you will have a younger voice for a little longer!

 **Lincoln:** Yeah I guess so!

 _(The family hugs as the next day Lincoln goes to Clyde's house with the bandages still around his neck and knocks on the door)_

 **Clyde:** Hey Lincoln...how's your new voice!

 **Lincoln:** FANTASTIC!

 _(Lincoln's new younger voice surprises Clyde)_

 **Clyde:** Lincoln your voice! It sounds even younger then before! Also what happened to your neck?

 **Lincoln:** I know! Apparently a doorknob incident and some surgery caused my voice to sound younger, which is why the bandages are here, but don't worry, puberty will come for me again when I'm either 13 or 14, heck maybe if I'm older or younger! But I learned that a voice should be enjoyed for as long as it lasts!

 **Clyde:** That's awesome! So want to go read comics?

 **Lincoln:** Sure Clyde, Sure!

 _(They go inside to read comics as the story ends!)_

 **Wouldn't really say this was my best story. But still review hopefully you like it.**


End file.
